Preparations
by fanficaholic
Summary: What happened when Kel goes to Raul's wedding. one chapter only


I do not own anything the wonderful Tamora Pierce does. I just wish I did.

Preparations

When we last left Kel, she was on her way to Steadfast, to attend her former knight-master's wedding, and visit with old friends. We shall join her at Steadfast now…

As soon as Kel had cleaned up, she went in search of her friends, finding them in the common room. Neal, Yuki, Buri, Raoul, and Dom were at a table in the corner, the best for defense, and they were eating creamy pasta (one of the two dishes for the night). She joined them and ordered food for herself, asking about the news of the war. Most all the news was good for Tortall's side, seeing as the clans were starting to fall apart due to the fact that king Maggur was near death from a wound to his head. The bad was that at a major battle, one full company of soldiers was slaughtered; yet the battle was won. Once everyone's food was at the table, there was no sound except for the click-clack of silverware.

Once everyone's done, the plans for Raoul and Buri's wedding are brought up.

" Oh Kel, you do know that you are my maid of honor, right?" Buri asks with a sly smile.

" I can't do that! I would make a better best man than a maid of honor!" Kel replies feeling more than a little touch of pride.

"Kel, you can't be best man, I already have that honor." Dom replied horrified.

"And anyway that's nonsense, you were the one who hooked us up in the first place, and I insist," Buri comes back with.

"Well, ok then if you really insist, I'll do it, even though I don't really like those fancy dresses" Although, secretly she did.

"Thank you Kel, this really means a lot to me," Raoul crushes Kel in a hug, adding "we should go to bed; everyone is asleep on their feet, even myself."

Kel went up to her room, fell into bed, and was out instantly. Tobe, her friend and servant, was already in his pallet, snoring away.

As morning approaches, Kel slides out of bed, avoiding the sparrows and Jump, her dog, to start her morning exercises with her glaive, a glaive being a pole arm with a five-foot staff capped with a long metal blade, then she heads down to the common room to see what the plan for the day includes.

As Kel downs her hearty breakfast, Dom shows up to eat and mingle.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Hope you slept as well as I did."

"It's too early for you to be so happy," grumbles Dom as he sits.

"Ah, well you just need to go to bed sooner, rather than later."

"Yes, Mother Kel, any thing you say, even though I was only up until… Hey! Roul! When did I go to sleep? I can't remember!"

"Hahaha, serves you right, you drunken sloth!"

"Who you callin' a drunken sloth?!? I should beat you black and blue for that!"

"Ok, enough! Lets finish breakfast in peace, then we can go get Kel her dress."

"Oh, ok, I'll behave if he does."

"Fine."

"Good! Now eat your food!"

"YES, MOTHER KEL!" They all reply in unison.

Breakfast is finished with little disturbance after that, for everyone wants to see Kel's dress. The store that has the finest women's dresses is up the street, so everyone comes along just to see Kel's misery. Kel gets fitted for her dress, changing colors as she complains that everyone is being horrible to her, and that this would be the second to last time that they would ever see her in a dress of that type. Yet, through all the noise, Dom tries to comfort her, telling her that she looks much better in that dress than he would.

Finally the day wedding had dawned; today was the big day, for both Buri and Kel.

"I feel more nervous today then I did the day I first met him. Do I look ok? Is this dress alright, does it look over done?" Buri questioned nervously.

"Don't worry, you look much better than I ever could."

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but thank you."

"There's the bells, come on, let's go. You don't want to be late for your own wedding."

The doors opened and in came Kel, in full regalia- head to toe in blue silk and sapphires. Seeing the long walk, she felt sure that she would trip on the hem of her dress and fall flat on her face, until she received a comforting smile from Dom. The wedding proceeded without a hitch, and at the end Raoul and Buri seemed like the happiest people on earth. After the ceremony, Kel changed into more comfortable (but still stuffy) clothes. Once Buri caught sight of her, she threw the bouquet at Kel, winked, and slightly nodded her head towards Dom. Kel took a deep breath as she headed in Dom's direction.

"What, did you rip your dress already?"

"No, but-----" Kel starts to say, interrupted by the band striking up a rather lively tune.

"Hey, Kel you wouldn't want to dance, would you?"

"If I must, to be polite, then yes."

They became so wrapped up in the music that they almost did not realize that the music had slowed. Rather than parting, Dom pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "You know what I just realized? I think I love you."

The End


End file.
